


Infermon

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Countdown to Birthday 2017 [3]
Category: Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Genre: Slight spoilers after chapter 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Two Infermons confuse Arata





	Infermon

July 3rd

Prompt: Infermon

Summary: Two Infermons confuse Arata

~~Story Begins~~

The last attack before Arata had to try and regenerate his health, before Ami came in and punched him, was by Infermon and its Spider Shooter move. He remembers that, he remembers feeling betrayed as his own Infermon attacked him, but he also feels ashamed since this whole entire time, he could have relied on his Infermon and his friends.

He appeared in Valhalla Server where Infermon was waiting, “Hey buddy,” Arata spoke as the digimon pressed its face into Arata’s stomach. “I see Ami took care of you for me.” The digimon nodded his head. “Did you have to attack me so hard?”

“I never attacked you,” Infermon said removing his face from Arata’s stomach. “Even if I did, I would purposely miss.”

“That’s reassuring,” the ex-leader said, “but you did attack me. I was there, I felt it.”

“No,” Infermon said shaking his head. “I could never attack you. I was sleeping until Mirel woke me up three minutes ago. I just got here shortly before you did.”

“Oh? Than explain -” Arata started only to stop mid-sentence as he felt a breeze go behind him. He was in cyberspace, there should be no breeze. He turned to see what caused the breeze and saw an Infermon.

This Infermon had it’s legs and head tucked into its body as it charged for the empty space and background of the Valhalla Server, where the pathways didn’t exist. Right when the Digimon got to the edge of the map, the legs and head came out as it started climbing...air? Nothing?

“What the hell?” Arata said watching the digimon.

“You proved your point,” he heard Ami say right next to him causing Arata to look at her. “Now, get down!”

“No,” the Infermon said as he started to climb higher on...whatever he was climbing… before he was upside down above them.

“If you fall, I’m not healing you,” Ami threatened placing her hands on her hips.

“You worry too much,” the Infermon spoke crackling like it was laughing.

Arata looked back up at the Infermon above them, “What exactly is he doing?”

“Proving there are invisible walls all because I wondered what happens if you fall off the pathways in EDEN,” Ami explained. “Tip for you, never let Digimon watch a superhero movie.”

“So… your Infermon was the one who attacked me?”

“Yep. HiAndromon,” Ami said looking at her robot digimon whose been with her since the beginning of this crazy adventure.

“With pleasure,” he responded.

“You’ll never take me alive!” Infermon said right before Thunder Falls III hit him, causing him to fall.

“Are you going to be good?” Ami questioned as she gave her Infermon an HP Capsule. 

“Yes, I was having fun through. You hardly take me out for adventures ever since I digivolved.”

“That’s because I wanted to keep you a secret until now,” Ami said with a wink. “Figured it would knock some common sense into Arata.”

“Hey! I’m right here!” Arata exclaimed.

“It worked than,” Ami said looking at her friend who wanted to glare at her but can’t. “You had a Royal Knight within your system plus who knows how many Eaters. I shouldn’t have been able to won the fight against you.”

Arata crossed his arms and looked away as Ami placed her Tokomon on top of Infermon.

“Arata?” his own Infermon asked looking at its Tamer.

“She’s partially right,” Arata said quietly hoping that the cyber sleuth wouldn’t hear him. “I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

Arata looked at Ami who was placing a Pumpkinmon on her Infermon’s back behind the Tokomon. Her HiAndromon nowhere to be seen. “She got out of her digimon’s way and watched as the Infermon with the two child-like digimon charged back and forth on the map.

“I was afraid of what I’ll do to her if I won,” Arata answered. “The Eater in me wanted her data, knew she was powerful, that she had something they didn’t, but I didn’t want her to disappear.”

~~The End~~


End file.
